wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 73
Winicjusz do Petroniusza: "Wiemy i tu, carissime, co dzieje się w Rzymie, a czego nie wiemy, to nam dopowiadają listy twoje. Gdy rzucisz kamień w wodę, fale rozchodzą się coraz dalej i dalej na okół, więc taka fala szału i złości doszła z Palatynu aż do nas. Po drodze do Grecji był tu wysłany przez cezara Karynas, który złupił miasta i świątynie, by próżny skarb zapełnić. Za cenę potu i łez ludzkich buduje się w Rzymie Domus Aurea. Być może, że świat nie oglądał dotąd takiego domu, ale też nie oglądał i krzywd Takich. Ty przecie znasz Karynasa. Podobnym do niego był Chilo, zanim śmiercią nie odkupił życia. Lecz do leżących w naszym pobliżu miasteczek nie dotarli jego ludzie, może dlatego, że nie masz w nich świątyń i skarbów. Pytasz, czyśmy bezpieczni? Odpowiem ci tylko, żeśmy zapomniani, i niech ci to wystarczy za odpowiedź. Oto w tej chwili z portyku, pod którym piszę, widzę naszą spokojną zatokę, a na niej Ursusa w łodzi, zapuszczającego sieć w jasne tonie. Żona moja przędzie czerwoną wełnę obok mnie, a w ogrodach pod cieniem drzew migdałowych śpiewają nasi niewolnicy. O, co za spokój, carissime, i jakie zapomnienie dawnych trwóg i boleści! Ale to nie Parki, jak piszesz, przędą tak słodko nić naszego żywota, to błogosławi nam Chrystus, umiłowany nasz Bóg i Zbawiciel. Żal i łzy znamy, bo nasza Prawda każe nam płakać nad cudzą niedolą, ale nawet i w owych łzach tkwi nie znana wam pociecha, że kiedyś, gdy spłynie czas życia naszego. Odnajdziem tych wszystkich drogich, którzy zginęli i za Boską naukę mają zginąć jeszcze. Dla nas Piotr i Paweł nie zmarli, lecz narodzili się w chwale. Dusze nasze ich widzą i gdy oczy płaczą, serca weselą się ich weselem. O tak, drogi, jesteśmy szczęśliwi szczęściem, jakiego nic zburzyć nie zdoła, ponieważ śmierć, która dla was jest końcem wszystkiego, dla nas będzie tylko przejściem do większego jeszcze spokoju, większego kochania, większej radości. I tak nam płyną tu dni i miesiące w pogodzie serc. Słudzy nasi i niewolnicy wierzą również, jak i my, w Chrystusa, a że On miłość nakazał, więc miłujemy się wszyscy. Nieraz, gdy słońce zachodzi lub gdy księżyc błyszczy już na wodzie, rozmawiamy z Ligią o dawnych czasach, które dziś snem nam się wydają, a gdy pomyślę, jak ta droga głowa, którą dziś co dzień kołyszę na piersiach, bliską była męki i zagłady, całą duszą wielbię mojego Pana, bo z tych rąk On jeden mógł ją wyrwać, ocalić z areny i wrócić mi na zawsze. O Petroniuszu, widziałeś przecie, ile ta nauka daje pociechy i wytrwania w niedoli, ile cierpliwości i odwagi wobec śmierci, więc przyjedź, zobacz, ile daje szczęścia w zwykłych, powszednich dniach życia. Ludzie, widzisz, nie znali dotąd Boga, którego by można miłować, przeto nie miłowali się i między sobą i stąd szła ich niedola, bo jako światło ze słońca, tak szczęście z miłości wypływa. Nie nauczyli ich tej prawdy ni prawodawcy, ni filozofowie, i nie było jej ni w Grecji, ni w Rzymie, a gdy mówię: ni w Rzymie, to znaczy na ziemi całej. Oschła i zimna nauka stoików, do której garną się ludzie cnotliwi, hartuje serca jak miecze, ale zobojętnia je raczej, zamiast je czynić lepszymi. Lecz po co ja mówię to tobie, któryś więcej się uczył i więcej rozumiesz ode mnie. Tyś przecie znał także Pawła z Tarsu i nieraz rozmawiałeś z nim długo, więc wiesz najlepiej, zali wobec prawdy, którą on opowiadał, wszystkie nauki waszych filozofów i retorów nie są czczymi bańkami i pustym brzękiem słów bez znaczenia? Pamiętasz pytanie, które on ci zadał: "A gdyby cezar był chrześcijaninem, zalibyście się nie czuli bezpieczniejsi, pewniejsi posiadania tego, co posiadacie, próżni trwóg i spokojni o wasze jutro?" Aleś ty mówił mi, że nasza prawda jest nieprzyjaciółką życia, a ja odpowiadam ci teraz, że gdybym od początku listu powtarzał tylko dwa wyrazy: "Jestem szczęśliwy!", jeszcze bym szczęścia mego wyrazić ci nie zdołał. Powiesz mi na to, że szczęście moje to Ligia! Tak, drogi! Dlatego, że kocham jej duszę nieśmiertelną i że oboje miłujemy się w Chrystusie, a w takiej miłości nie masz ni rozłączeń, ni zdrad, ni zmian, ni starości, ni śmierci. Bo gdy minie młodość i uroda, gdy zwiędną ciała nasze i przyjdzie śmierć, miłość się ostoi, gdyż ostoją się dusze. Zanim oczy moje otworzyły się na światło, gotów byłem dla Ligii podpalić nawet dom własny, a teraz ci mówię: nie kochałem jej, bo kochać dopiero mnie Chrystus nauczył. W nim jest źródło szczęścia i spokoju. Toć nie ja mówię, jeno oczywistość sama. Porównaj wasze podszyte trwogą rozkosze, wasze niepewne jutra upojenia, wasze orgie, podobne do styp pogrzebowych, z życiem chrześcijan, a znajdziesz gotową odpowiedź. Lecz abyś mógł lepiej porównać, przyjedź w nasze pachnące cząbrem góry, do naszych cienistych gajów oliwnych, nad nasze pokryte bluszczem brzegi. Czeka cię tu spokój, jakiegoś dawno nie zaznał, i serca, które cię kochają prawdziwie. Tyś, mając duszę szlachetną i dobrą, powinien być szczęśliwy. Twój bystry umysł potrafi prawdę rozpoznać, a gdy poznasz, to ją pokochasz, bo może można być jej wrogiem, jak cezar i Tygellin, ale obojętnym dla niej nikt być nie potrafi. O mój Petroniuszu, oboje z Ligią cieszymy się nadzieją, że cię ujrzymy niezadługo. Bądź zdrów, szczęśliwy i przybywaj." Petroniusz odebrał list Winicjusza w Cumae, dokąd był wyjechał wraz z innymi augustianami, dążącymi z cezarem. Długoletnia jego walka z Tygellinem miała się ku końcowi. Petroniusz wiedział już, że musi w niej paść, i rozumiał tego powody. W miarę jak cezar z każdym dniem spadał coraz niżej do roli komedianta, błazna i woźnicy, w miarę jak grzązł coraz bardziej w chorobliwej, plugawej i zarazem grubej rozpuście, wykwintny arbiter elegantiae stawał mu się tylko ciężarem. Gdy Petroniusz nawet milczał, Nero widział w jego milczeniu przyganę, nawet gdy pochwalał, widział szyderstwo. Świetny patrycjusz drażnił jego miłość własną i wzbudzał zazdrość. Jego bogactwa i wspaniałe dzieła sztuki stały się przedmiotem pożądliwości i władcy, i wszechwładnego ministra. Oszczędzano go dotąd ze względu na wyjazd do Achai, w której jego smak, jego znajomość rzeczy greckich mogły się przydać. Lecz z wolna Tygellin począł tłumaczyć cezarowi, że Karynas przewyższa jeszcze smakiem i wiedzą Petroniusza i że lepiej od niego potrafi urządzać w Achai igrzyska, przyjęcia i tryumfy. Od tej chwili Petroniusz był zgubiony. Nie śmiano jednak przesłać mu wyroku w Rzymie. I cezar, i Tygellin przypominali sobie, że ten niby zniewieściały esteta, "czyniący z nocy dzień", zajęty tylko rozkoszą, sztuką i ucztami, gdy był prokonsulem w Bityni, a potem konsulem w stolicy, okazał zadziwiającą pracowitość i energię. Uważano go za zdolnego do wszystkiego, a wiedziano, że w Rzymie posiada miłość nie tylko ludu, lecz nawet pretorianów. Nikt z poufnych cezara nie umiał przewidzieć, jak w danym razie postąpi, zdawało się więc rzeczą roztropniejszą wywabić go z miasta i dosięgnąć dopiero na prowincji. W tym celu otrzymał zaproszenie, by wraz z innymi augustianami przybył do Cumae, on zaś chociaż domyślał się podstępu, wyjechał, może dlatego, by nie wystąpić z jawnym oporem, może, by pokazać raz jeszcze cezarowi i augustianom wesołą, próżną wszelkich trosk twarz i odnieść ostatnie, przedśmiertne nad Tygellinem zwycięstwo. Tymczasem ów oskarżył go natychmiast o przyjaźń z senatorem Scewinusem, który był duszą spisku Pizona. Ludzi Petroniusza, pozostałych w Rzymie, uwięziono, dom obstawiono strażą pretoriańską. Lecz on dowiedziawszy się o tym nie okazał ni trwogi, ni nawet zakłopotania i z uśmiechem rzekł do augustianów, których podejmował we własnej wspaniałej willi w Cumae: - Ahenobarbus nie lubi pytań wprost, więc zobaczycie, jak się zmiesza, gdy go zapytam, czy to on rozkazał uwięzić moją familię w stolicy. Po czym zapowiedział im ucztę "przed dalszą podróżą" i właśnie czynił do niej przygotowania, gdy nadszedł list Winicjusza. Petroniusz odebrawszy go zamyślił się nieco, po chwili jednak twarz zajaśniała mu zwykłą pogodą, i wieczorem tegoż samego dnia odpisał, co następuje: "Cieszę się waszym szczęściem i podziwiam wasze serca, carissime, albowiem nie sądziłem, by dwoje zakochanych mogło o kimś trzecim i dalekim pamiętać. Wy zaś nie tylko nie zapomnieliście o mnie, ale chcecie mnie namówić do Sycylii, by podzielić się ze mną waszym chlebem i waszym Chrystusem, który, jak piszesz, tak hojnie wam szczęścia przysparza. Jeśli tak jest, czcijcie go. Ja myślę, drogi, że Ligię powrócił ci także trochę Ursus, a trochę lud rzymski. Gdyby cezar był innym człowiekiem, myślałbym nawet, że zaniechano dalszych prześladowań ze względu na twoje z nim powinowactwo przez tę wnuczkę, którą Tyberiusz oddał swego czasu jednemu z Winicjuszów. Skoro jednak mniemasz, że to Chrystus, nie będę się sprzeczał z tobą. Tak! Nie żałujcie mu ofiar. Prometeusz również poświęcił się dla ludzi, ale eheu! Prometeusz podobno jest tylko wymysłem poetów, ludzie zaś wiarygodni mówili mi, że Chrystusa na własne ogldali oczy. Ja razem z wami myślę, że to najuczciwszy z bogów. Pytanie Pawła z Tarsu pamiętam i zgadzam się, że gdyby na przykład Ahenobarbus żył wedle nauki Chrystusa, to może bym miał czas pojechać do was, do Sycylii. Wówczas pod cieniem drzew, u źródeł, wiedlibyśmy rozmowy o wszystkich bogach i wszystkich prawdach, jak wiedli je niegdyś filozofowie greccy. Dziś krótką muszę ci dać odpowiedź. Dwóch chcę znać tylko filozofów: jeden zowie się Pirron, drugi Anakreont. Resztę tanio ci sprzedać mogę wraz z całą szkołą greckich i naszych stoików. Prawda mieszka gdzieś tak wysoko, że sami bogowie nie mogą jej dojrzeć ze szczytu Olimpu. Tobie, carissime, wydaje się, że wasz Olimp wyższy jeszcze, i stojąc na nim wołasz na mnie: "Wejdź, a zobaczysz takie widoki, jakich nie widziałeś dotychczas!" Być może. Ale ja ci odpowiadam: "Przyjacielu, nóg nie mam!" I gdy doczytasz do końca ten list, sądzę, że przyznasz mi słuszność. Nie! szczęśliwy małżonku królewny-jutrzenki! Wasza nauka nie dla mnie. Mamże miłować Bityńczyków, którzy noszą moją lektykę, Egipcjan, którzy palą w moich kąpielach, Ahenobarba i Tygellina? Na białe kolana Charytek przysięgam ci, że choćbym chciał, nie potrafię. W Rzymie jest najmniej sto tysięcy ludzi mających albo krzywe łopatki, albo grube kolana, albo wyschłe łydki, albo okrągłe oczy, albo za wielkie głowy. Czy każesz mi ich kochać także? Gdzie mam odnaleźć tę miłość, skoro jej w sercu nie czuję? A jeśli wasz Bóg chce, bym miłował ich wszystkich, czemu w swojej wszechmocy nie dał im kształtu na przykład Niobidów, których na Palatynie widziałeś? Kto kocha piękność, dla tego samego nie może kochać brzydoty. Inna rzecz nie wierzyć w naszych bogów, ale miłować ich można, jak miłowali ich Fidiasz i Praksyteles, i Miron, i Skopas, i Lizypp. Gdybym nawet chciał iść tam, gdzie mnie prowadzisz, nie mogę. Że zaś nie chcę, a więc po dwakroć nie mogę. Ty wierzysz, jak Paweł z Tarsu, że kiedyś, z drugiej strony Styksu, na jakichś Polach Elizejskich będziecie widzieli waszego Chrystusa. Dobrze! Niech ci sam wówczas powie, czyby mnie przyjął z moimi gemmami, z moją wazą mirreńską i z wydaniami od Sozjuszów, i z moją Złotowłosą. Na myśl o tym śmiać mi się chce, mój drogi, boć przecie nawet i Paweł z Tarsu mówił mi, że dla Chrystusa trzeba się wyrzec różanych wieńców, uczt i rozkoszy. Wprawdzie mi inne obiecywał szczęście, alem mu odrzekł, żem na takie inne za stary i że różami zawsze będą się cieszyły oczy moje, a woń fiołków także mi zawsze milszą będzie niż woń brudnego "bliźniego" z Subury. To są przyczyny, dla których wasze szczęście nie dla mnie. Lecz jest prócz tego jeszcze jedna, którąm ci schował na ostatek. Oto mnie woła Tanatos. Dla was poczyna się świt życia, a dla mnie słońce już zaszło i zmierzch ogarnia mi głowę. Innymi słowy, ja muszę umrzeć, carissime. Nie warto o tym mówić długo. Tak musiało się skończyć. Ty, który znasz Ahenobarba, z łatwością to zrozumiesz. Tygellinus mnie zwyciężył, a raczej nie! To tylko moje zwycięstwa dobiegły końca. Żyłem, jak chciałem, i umrę, jak mi się podoba. Nie bierzcie tego do serca. Żaden bóg nie obiecał mi nieśmiertelności, więc nie spotyka mnie rzecz niespodziana. Przy tym ty mylisz się, Winicjuszu, twierdząc, że tylko wasze bóstwo uczy umierać spokojnie. Nie. Świat nasz wiedział przed wami, że gdy ostatnia czara wychylona, czas odejść, spocząć, i umie to jeszcze czynić pogodnie. Plato powiada, że cnota jest muzyką, a życie mędrca harmonią. Jeśli tak jest, to umrę, jak żyłem, cnotliwie. Chciałbym twą boską małżonkę pożegnać jeszcze słowy, którymi powitałem ją niegdyś w domu Aulusów: "Różnym ja się, przeróżnym napatrzył narodom, a równej tobie nie znam." Więc jeśli dusza jest czymś więcej, niż mniema Pirron, to moja zaleci do was po drodze na krańce Okea-nosa i siędzie przy waszym domu w postaci motyla albo, jak wierzą Egipcjanie, krogulca. Inaczej przybyć nie mogę. A tymczasem niech wam Sycylia zmieni się w ogród Hesperyd, niech polne, leśne i źródlane boginki sypią wam kwiaty po drodze, a po wszystkich akantach w kolumnach waszego domu niech gnieżdżą się białe gołębie." góra strony Quo vadis 73